


Khalah’s Favorite

by Madquinn13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara has to keep an eye on Damian while the rest of the family hunts down Merlyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Khalah’s Favorite

Quentin came home, Felicity Smoak had set up alarms in his house at Sara’s insistence, she had just called him to say that it had gone off. So here he was, gun ready entering into his own house not sure what to expect. He heard soft murmuring from the kitchen and recognized one of the voices, she was speaking in some tongue he would never understand but he knew that voice.

“Sara.” He put away his gun and walked into the kitchen where his daughter and some kid around four were sitting on the counter eating PB&J sandwiches.

“Hey dad.” Sara smiled at him before turning back to the boy. “Damian, this is my dad. Dad this is Damian.” The little boy looked up at Quentin smiling, jam smeared over his mouth.

“Hey.” Quentin wasn’t positive where this kid came from or why Sara was back with him. “What brings you in town? No Nyssa?”

“Nyssa is busy with her family tracking down a threat. That’s why I get to hang with Damian so much.” She beamed at the child.

“Ommy, Khalah, and Gido are hunting the traitor.” The boy explained looking up at Sara.

“Of course they are. Sara, can I speak to you.”

“Yeah Dad.” Sara hoped down from the counter and waited to see if Damian needed help but he took the cue that he would have to get down too and hoped down which almost made Quentin yell at Sara for letting him until he could tell the boy was completely fine and able. “I’ll just be in the other room okay?”

He nodded and smile. “Okay Khalah.”

Quentin led the way to the living room and started in as soon as the door was closed.

“Who is that kid. Is he your kid?”

“No Dad he’s not mine. He’s Nyssa’s nephew. Not many people know I’m back with the league, even few know about him, but we can’t leave him unprotected. He doesn’t sleep well unless he has one family member close by. When he was little and his mother was on missions I was always assigned the babysitting. He use to run to Nyssa and I when he had bad dreams. Ra’s and his mother wanted one of the other members of the league to watch him but he refused to go with anyone but me.” Sara shrugged. It was true that Nyssa and her use to feel more like they were raising him instead of Talia, he did run to them over her at every chance.

“He called you Khalah.”

“Arabic for aunt.”

“He calls you aunt.”

“Yeah…”

“Still with Nyssa?”

“Uh huh.”

“Alright. Are you two staying here for the night?”

“If you don’t mind.”

Quentin grinned. “Never.” He didn’t care about the circumstances for getting Sara back home. He had his baby girl back home and she was safe and healthy. “I have to get back to work, next time you break in remember about the alarms you set.” He passed through the kitchen saying bye to Damian as he went.

“Still hungry?” Sara asked Damian who was playing a game on her phone. He shook his head.

“Can I call Mommy and Aunt Nyssa?” He looked up through his bangs going back to his native tongue. She nodded dialing Talia on her phone. “Bed soon and remember we’re in America you need to speak English.” She kissed his forehead leaving him to his phone call while she put their dishes in the dish washer. She sat back up on the counter and watched him animatedly talk to his mother.

… Two years ago …

Nyssa rolled over in bed and pulled Sara closer to her in the bed. Sara leaned into Nyssa’s embrace.

“Is it time for breakfast?” Damian asked poking his finger hard into Nyssa’s back. Nyssa let go of Sara and rolled over.

“When did you come here?” She was wondering when the little boy entered their bed.

“I had a bad dream.” He pouted being pulled into her arms.

“We can have breakfast whenever you want. Go wake Khalah and see if she’s hungry too.” Nyssa sat up and watched as he rushed over the space where her legs were occupying seconds before.

“Khalah wake up! I’m hungry and you want breakfast too?” The little two year old was jumping onto Sara. If it had been a few days earlier Nyssa would’ve stopped him, but Sara’s spear wound was almost healed fully now so she wasn’t worried.

“Damian go bug Khalah, I’m sleeping.” Sara grabbed the pillow out from Nyssa’s head cuddling into it.

Damian looked over at his aunt who was awake who just winked and held out her arms. “Let’s let her sleep a bit more, you know how your Khalah likes to sleep.” He nodded and wrapped his arm around her neck allowing himself to be carried.

… Present Day …

Sara was sitting on the couch with Damian watching tv. The little boy was curled up into her side already nodding off to sleep. She wanted to wait for him to be fast asleep before she moved him into a bed. Quentin called to let her know that he would be home in five minutes and asked if she wanted anything brought. She had talked to Nyssa herself shortly after Damian called her, she wasn’t pleased with their location and was considering going there herself to keep them safe. When Sara had said that she wouldn’t mind Nyssa coming but it was more important to find Merlyn who had sent Ra’s a message that if he did not stop hunting him he will kill Damian. Ra’s doesn’t do well when threatened so the whole league was told to make Merlyn’s death as slow as possible. He also made numerous threats to Sara and her family and promised to deliver every threat if anything happened to his only grandchild, let alone his only male heir.

She turned off the TV and laughed at the protests of the little boy saying that he was watching it.

“It’s time for bed.”

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” He asked burying himself deeper into her side.

“Of course. You know you always can.” Sara ran her hand through his hair, an action she always did to him ever since he had hair.

“Is Khalah Nyssa coming?”

“I have no idea but I think with her it’s a safe bet sooner or later she will come.”

“Cos she always has to save your ass?”

“Who tells you that?”

“Ommy.”

“She doesn’t always have to. It just turns out that way more often than not.” Sara didn’t believe in lying to Damian it served no point.

“But we’re safe.”

“We are safe. You know I’ll do anything to keep you safe.”

“I know.”

…

Felicity was the first one up and over to visit the Captain. She wanted to make sure he was okay since Laurel was off somewhere for a case and Sara was god know where doing god knows what. She wanted someone to take care of him.

So when she knocked on the door and found Sara was the one who answered it after a few moments.

“You’re back.” Felicity was surprised and allowed herself to be pulled in.

“What are you doing?” Sara was back to the window looking out through it.

“Khalah?” A little boy called out and Sara’s head snapped to the direction of the voice.

“It’s great seeing you Felicity but you need to leave.”

“Who’s that?”

“Felicity, I’m not here. You didn’t hear anyone just please go.”

“Okay, I was just going to check on your dad.”

“Thank you for that. He’s not here, he’s at work. I’ll explain everything later okay?”

“Okay.”

“Khalah?” The voice called out again.

“Just a minute.” Sara answered giving a small wave to Felicity as she left.

“You’ll explain everything?”

“Promise.”

“Just say bye before you leave.”

“Sure thing.” Sara locked the door before going back to the living room where Damian was sitting on the couch grinning up at her. “Yes baby what is it?”

“Your phone rang so I answered it and Khalah said that Gido has found the traitor and that she will be here in two hours. Are you two gonna pray loudly like you usually do?” He laughed as he saw the shade of red his aunt turned.

“No. We won’t be doing that until after the traitor is found.” Sara hated that Damian knew all the stuff they did.

“Okay.” He went back to his show for another few minutes. “Are you excited to see Khalah again?”

“Always.” She flopped down on the couch next to him.

…

Sara’s phone went off again only this time it was to ask her to go to the arrow’s hideout and to bring Damian, if it was from anyone other than Nyssa, and even called Oliver Robin Hood she wouldn’t have chanced it. So she packed Damian up in the rental car she got with cash and a fake ID and went to the club ready to meet her fiancé.

They ended up beating Nyssa there by four minutes and Sara was sick of Damian asking her if he could try the salmon ladder. 

“Habitti?” Nyssa grinned as she made her way down the stairs to the blonde and the child. Damian ran over to her and she instantly scooped him up in her arms. Sara made her over and got a quick kiss in gratitude. “The second we get a call from my Father we head back home.”

“That’s fine.”

“We’ll try and schedule a vacation so we all spend more time here.” Nyssa knew that her fiancé missed her family but wouldn’t admit it for the life of her. 

“Can I come then?” Damian asked still clinging to Nyssa.

“If you want.” Nyssa knew she should ask Talia but she didn’t care, as far as she was concerned Damian was practically her son.

“Can I use that?” He asked Nyssa pointing to the Salmon Ladder.

“How about Khalah uses it so you can see how it’s done and afterwards you can try.” Nyssa wouldn’t pass up a chance to see Sara use that structure.

“Fine.” Sara groaned walking over to the bar and jumping up to grab it.

…

Felicity made her way down to the Foundry and was shocked to see three other people there. One of whom she never saw before. The little boy was on the salmon ladder, he was basically just hanging from the bar on the first rung but neither of the two women were close to him should he fall.

“Are you two insane?” Felicity yelled as she raced down the stairs.

“Define insane?” Sara asked grinning.

“You can’t let a child do that!” She gestured to Damian. “What if he falls.”

“Damian get down before you give Felicity a heart attack please.” Sara asked of the boy before he dropped down with a flip. “Happy?” She asked Felicity smiling at the shocked looked on the hacker’s face.

“Sara is it later?” Felicity asked. Sara looked at Nyssa as if she needed her permission to tell Felicity what was going on.

“Damian was in danger, we got Sara to bring him to safety while we hunted down the threat.” Nyssa explained pulling Sara over to her.

“That’s Damian.” Sara added.

“Is that your son?”

“No Felicity that’s Nyssa’s nephew.” Sara corrected.

“Oh…okay.” Felicity decided to accept the information just like that no questions asked.

“Khalah, I’m hungry.” Damian stated staring at his aunts.

“I’ll make a run for food.” Sara jumped down from her spot on the table.

“Something half healthy.” Nyssa called after her knowing that she won’t be heard.

“She’s getting Big Belly Burger.” Felicity pointed out.

“I know.” Nyssa sighed watching as Damian made his way over to the bow in the glass case. She had to roll her eyes at that. Robin Hood was such a drama queen.

“Khalah can I train with the staff?” He asked pointing to Sara’s bo that was left behind.

“Of course you can.” She knew that it was good for him to get use to something besides his mother’s sword but she was a bit disappointed that he was showing more interest in the bo staff than the bow.

…

After Sara was back with the food and Damian was shown all the ins and outs of the staff by Sara Nyssa was checking her phone over and over for knowledge of when they could return home. She was enjoying the mini vacation that Damian and Sara had started to call it but she would rather be out of Robin Hood’s little hide out before he comes.

Sara grabbed one of the wooden staffs from the rack on the wall and handed it to Damian, taking one down for herself. “Think you take me in a fight?” The little boy grinned before running over to her deciding to charge right away. Sara let him get a few blows in before she disarmed him. It was a rule when it came to Damian and weapons training to never let him win. When he was older they would stop letting him get in shots, Ra’s said by the time the boy is ten he should be able to easily defeat Sara, Sara of course knew that he meant she was weakest of the family so Damian shouldn’t be the weakest anymore. She decided not to take it as an insult even though Nyssa was insulted enough for the both of them.

“You’re getting better.” Sara beamed at him rustling his hair before she was beckoned over to Nyssa who did so with just one finger.

“Merlyn is missing. They had him in Rome but he’s gone again. We need to go somewhere a lot safer than here. I know you thought this would be safest when you were on your own but I’m here now and I think it would be a lot safer if we are not in your home town.” Nyssa explained all in hush tones knowing how noisy Damian could be and the last thing he needed was to worry or not feel safe.

“Okay, do we have time for me to say bye to my father?” Sara asked knowing that they could have to run at any second ever since she landed in the states with the small child.

“I understand that you want to do it in person but it’s too risky. I would rather you do it from Ms. Smoak’s phone. But it is up to you.” Nyssa was trying her best not to have the Lance family hate her since she would be marrying into it.

“Felicity do you mind if I call my father from your phone?” Sara asked turning to the hacker who hadn’t moved from her screens since Sara came back with the food.

“Of course.” Felicity held the device up for Sara to use.

Nyssa was getting Damian ready and trying to explain to him what was going on. He was excited to go on the boat which was a relief Nyssa didn’t want to deal with both of them having the gripping fear of the ship crashing and the drowning.

…

“Is Khalah okay?” Damian asked Nyssa who had a Sara cuddled into her side. Damian was currently running around the bedroom.

“Yes love, you remember the story of how I found Khalah on the island? Being on boats reminds her of those times, before she had us. She doesn’t like being reminded of those times.” Nyssa explained. She usually had to drug Sara when she was on a boat but she couldn’t do that right now because she needed Sara fully aware.

“I’m not dead.” Sara muttered tightening her arms around Nyssa’s waist.

“We know.” Nyssa smiled before kissing her forehead.

“I’m bored.” Damian huffed.

“I hid a small stuffed yellow bird somewhere on the ship. See if you can find it.” Sara told him. The little boy’s eyes light up as he ran out of the room.

“When did you have time to do that?” Nyssa asked looking down at the blonde.

“I didn’t but I figured it’ll keep him busy for a while.” Nyssa laughed at her before allowing the blonde to go back to cuddling into her.


End file.
